The ultimate objective of the investigations proposed is an understanding of nervous functions and disorders, an understanding that is useful for the development of treatment methods for nervous and mental disorders. The investigation of the chemical reactions implicated in the transmission and control of nerve impulses is expected to contribute materially to these ultimate objectives.